Thunderstar
Thunderstar is a white tom with his front left paw black, black ears, tail end, muzzle and bright, electric yellow eyes. Life Kit Thunderkit was born in Mapleclan to Mallowpelt and Ashstar, but no cat was willing to tell him or his siblings who was their father. The white kit was barely seen playing with his littermates, not because they didn't invite him to, but because he decided not to play. Was more common to see him sitting at the nursery entrance, looking at the other or with the elders, hearing their tales over and over. One of the few cats that got to spend time playing with the kit was the -at the time- apprentice Larkpaw and -at the time leader- Flamestar. Around the age of 3 moons, Mallowpelt was found dead by the border with deep fight wounds. Alongside with Mistykit, his sister they mourned the night by her corpse and promised each other to take revenge for the cat that killed her. He doesn't remember much about his mother, but he sure misses her. A queen, friend of Mallowpelt told the white kit that his mother died because a cat was willing to harm his mother's kits. This was how he grew up thinking of the accident and only helped his will of making justice in his mother's name. Thunderkit, now without a mother, was curious to know who his father was and constantly sought for answers in the older cats that knew the identity of his father but when asked, no one replied with a name. The only clue that he got as a kit was from the former leader; Flamestar, who told the kit that his father was no good cat. Apprentice When the time came, he was called to get his apprentice name, a chill ran over his pelt as a starry figure looked over him from the side. No other cat but him and his siblings were able to see the faded figure that is believed, was their mother coming from Starclan to be in their ceremony Certain day, with no previous advise, Flamestar introduced a warrior from Cavern clan. Around this time, Ashstar merged the Breeze and Cavern clan to make a massive clan called Clan of the Cavern Breezes. Alongside with Larkeyes, in an evening they went to a small walk and talk, in where Thunderpaw discovered that he was a half-brother of Larkeyes, sharing a father; Ashstar. They were around the border with Cavern Breezes when a young tabby calico came crying to them, willing to talk to Stormfern. This she-cat was Wrenscar, who said that was an emergency. But the access to the territory was denied. Thunderpaw questioned silently and started making numbers about the new member of Mapleclan as the gray she-cat moved to the nursery. The apprentice started to make different scenes of why was the warrior allowed to join so easily. The night that the body of Flamestar was found Thunderpaw found himself having a hard time getting to sleep and the next few days he went walking around the territory to relax. The clan was left alone with no leader and no former deputy, but it made it's way to the gathering, in where was decided the union of all the clans. One windy and cold day his sister Mistypaw made him some company in another of his lonely patrols, which started to be part of his routine. As the siblings were hunting, Tunderpaw heard a branch cracking, it was on top of Mistypaw and about to fall. The tom, being bigger than the she-cat pushed her aside as the branch fell on his back. Thunderpaw was taken to Cavern camp to be taken care of his wounds. For this reason, his warrior ceremony was held back until he recovered. His siblings did get their warrior names as his father's health started to fall. For an unknown reason, without a full recovery, Thunderpaw walked out the forest. Loner Thunderpaw went on walking, slowly through the mountain. He walked for moons until he got to a two-legs area. In there the two-legs were kind and from time to time gave him meat, cat food, water or milk. But even if the two-legs were kind with him and the other street cats, he never let anyone adopt or take full care of him. The apprentice started to think of himself as a non-clan cat as moons passed, eventually, he changed his name formally to Thunder. Street cat In the streets where Thunder started to live, slowly a pack of dogs arrived. The street cats started to die by the hunger of the packs. The area wasn't safe for them anymore, but as they only knew how to survive that way and in that lovely place the refused to leave. Moons passed and Thunder saw his new friends die or were heavily injured by the dogs. The tom couldn't stand it. The tom put his warrior skills to face the smaller dogs and from time to time one big. But just long enough to give the other cat(s) to run and hide, he always looked for an escape way when doing this all. Never less, it was a bit too much for Thunder and in a "safe" night he and some fellow friends gathered a good bunch of street cats. They then formed the street cat group that was going to support and show the cats how to defend themselves and work as the new organization that they made. It was obvious that Thunder was a respected member; he was one of the founders and one of the stronger and braver cats. Never the less, he wasn't the leader. The Street cat society was based on equality, therefore he was only one of the headmasters of the gang, specialized in teaching skill. The street cat society grew stronger in a really small period of time. Cats were having better and longer lives and kits started to born stronger than ever. Once all the hard work of the cats was on it's peak, he set his eyes in a she-cat, as the life was going that good, he started to think in ways to get her heart and maybe even, to form a family with this she-cat. Unfortunately, the humans noticed the huge growth of the cats and some started to put poisoning substances for them to eat. Everything started to become worse and worse, nights were colder and days longer, cats died and the society went back to be a smaller group. When things seemed to have no solution, Thunder opened his eyes is a wide-open area filled with tones of prey, trees, and fresh breeze. His nose was filled with the forest scent and... A scent he recognized but quiet couldn't tell from where he knew it or what so ever. A young cream almost white she-cat with bright blue eyes appeared in front of him. She stood up and hissed at her, scared, he didn't want to die, not yet, not that young, not alone, but before he could ask anything. She presented herself as Mallowpelt. Thunder did reconized her name, calmed down and heard his mother talk. The four clans where he born and lived his kit and apprentice hood were in huge danger, cats were falling sick and dying and they needed a savior, a cure, a medicine cat, and warriors, deputies, and leaders. He had been chosen my starclan to guide the said saviour to the territories of the clans. When the day came, Thunder thought deeply in what Mallowpelt told him and in what the street cats that he had guide for so long. He sure felt the need to help the clans but his new "Clans" were the streets. By the third thay a horrible death happened. One of the headmasters, one of his dearest friends was killed by a dog. Thunder stood up in a trash can and spoke to the organization. Facts are facts, the group was dying and their enemies became too big and strong to fight. Hunger and death were hitting them really badly. He told the cats of his past and his dream. Some cats saw lies in his words, some other wisdom, but a part the organization decided to follow his liberal idea. Other of the headmasters sad that they were going to follow him but only to seek for better paths or human houses. The cat organization followed Thunder's lead until they fround a better home, from then on, few cats continued with the white tom. One of them was the she-cat that he was falling for. Eventually the small group crossed ways with Swallowtail, one of the multiple half-brothers of Thunder and fround out that they were sent by starclan to find the chosen kitten. Aspen was the name of the said saviour. He was a kittypet, but he knew about herbs and knew about Mintpelt. Once they found him, they started their way back to the clans.In the time they started to travel back to the clans, Thunder took Fox as his apprentice. Warrior Back in home, the healthy cats found out that the clans were so small that the four of them fit in one camp and the only leader alive was Stormstar. Who had taken a mother-like role to all the reminding cats. Aspen started to treat the sick warriors. The cats of the street organization helped the ill warriors and apprentices to hunt and to get strong. Once every cat was in a better healt state, the clans went back to their camps. The street cats were free to decide where to go. Soon enough, Thunder was proclamed as the leader of Mapleclan. Leader Trivia: * The prefix "Thunder" was given with no reason but it made sence once he opened his eyes for the first time. * When he was a kit, Thunderstar was taked out the clan alongside with his siblings to meet their father in the border. * Thuderstar want to believe that his mother died protecting him. But he knows, deep in his heard that was a back reason for her death. * Thunderstar's scar in his left shoulder was made from the time that a branch fell on him. * Thunderstar's original desing didn't had a black paw. This was added because of an accident in the making of the application. * Thunderstar's marking in the mussle always makes melody-0010 remember Hitler's mustach... * Thunderstar never talked to Buzzardstar directly or alone, even if they were littermates. * Thunderstar misses Mistypaw the most. * Thunderstar didn't remembered Mallowpelt fisically, but did remembered her scent and voice. * Even when he knew of what and how his father was, he apreciated him. * Thunderstar will keep his promise to revenge his mother's death by beingh a better leader for the clan he is in and don't dying from an ill. * At certain point of his apprenticehood, he developed a crush for a medicine cat. It is part of his run away out of the clans. * Once, when he was a kit, Thunderkit ran out of the camp and meet Mistyfang at the border. * Thunderstar, in his apprenticehood developed feelings for Mistyfang. * Thunderstar biggest fear are dogs, but he never let it be seen. He fought dogs in the streets to take the fear off. * Thunderstar likes she-cats older than him. * The first fresh kill that thunder tried was a squirrel. He hated it. Category:Mapleclan Category:Tom Category:Leader